


My Omega (Not Yours)

by warblegarble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Darcy, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Darcy, F/M, Omega Clint, steve is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblegarble/pseuds/warblegarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Steve offers Omega Clint what Beta Darcy can never offer. Its probably good that Darcy's not a Beta, now isn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega (Not Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my head, in the shower. Apparently I only write things there. Weird. Enjoy!

     Most everyone assumes that Darcy’s a beta. She’s loud and curvy, sure, but she doesn’t come across as a threat or as a lust object. She wears large sweaters and leggings, and whatever free time she has is either reading or tumblring. She purposely doesn’t secrete many pheromones. So everyone just assumes.

     Beta/omega bonds are unusual, so a lot of people look at Clint and Darcy’s bond with scorn. But their business is no one elses, so even if they were a beta/omega pair, they wouldn’t care. When they are in private, Darcy is Clint’s alpha. In public, well, people see what they want to.

    When Clint comes into her office one day practically swimming in distress pheromones, Darcy is instantly in Alpha mode, vaulting her desk and caging in Clint, who is wringing his hands. When no injury is found, she pulls Clint into her lap.

   “What happened?” Her voice is a growl.

   Clint hesitates, eyes down. Darcy puts a finger under his chin, makes him look at her. “Steve has been...flirting with me lately. It started off funny, but he’s gotten more insistent lately. Today he talked about how a beta would never fulfill my needs, that I should,” his voice cracks, “break our bond and bond with someone who could take care of my needs fully.”

   Darcy kisses away his tears even as a deep, ripping growl starts in her chest. She gently deposits Clint onto the couch, straightens her sweater dress, and marches to the elevator, Clint at her heels.

   

    All of the avengers are lounging around on the communal floor. Darcy marches right up to Steve and smacks him across the face. “How dare you proposition my omega! How dare you even speak of us breaking our bond!”

    Even with a bruise forming on his cheek, Steve smirks. “I was simply offering what you cannot. How can an omega like Clint ever be satisfied without an alpha.”

    Darcy steps back, letting Steve think he’s won. Then she releases the full force of her alpha pheromones. She watches with satisfaction as Steve staggers back. And then she pounces, knocking Steve to the floor. Darcy uses all the strength that she was gifted with, but never really used, to pin Captain Freaking America to the floor. Steve has a moment of surprise before he’s fighting back. But Darcy has been hiding her strength behind her beta facade, and manages to beat Steve black and blue. She finally stands up, keeping one foot firmly on his chest.

    “You will not pursue Clint. Clint is mine,” she growls, letting it vibrate through her chest.

    She can see Steve think about doing something, so she moves her foot precariously close to Steve’s groin. The look she receives in return is oh so satisfying.

    And then she retreats, stepping back next to Clint, who is so turned on that he’s panting audibly. Darcy grins as she notes that Natasha is looking proud, Tony is looking gobsmacked, and Thor is looking amazed.

    “I’m going to take care of _my omega_ now.” And she spins around, arm around Clint’s waist, and marches off.


End file.
